Satisfaction
by lovely.lanterns
Summary: Behind mountains of paperwork, a drunk Hokage lies frustrated and desire-filled. Meanwhile, one Kurenai Yuuhi is on her way to the tower after a long mission, ready to go back home and rest. Too bad she's not going to get any. Tsu/Kur, YURI, PWP. #1
1. Chapter 1

**Satisfaction**.

Behind mountains of paperwork lay one extremely frustrated Tsunade. For weeks she had been stuck there, signing scroll upon scroll and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. It was a good thing that there was an endless amount of sake in her office. "_God_," she muttered, downing a shot, "I feel like a fuckin' paperwork ninja..." She sloppily signed another scroll and looked up lazily, her eyes unfocused. "What I need," she said drunkenly to herself, "Is to have sex: lots an' lots of sex." And it didn't really matter who she'd have it with.

0-0

Meanwhile, Kurenai was silently making her way to the Hokage Tower, with a mission report. It had been a long trip, and she was happy to finally be back in Konoha. "Mm," she said to herself, "As soon as I'm done handing this report in, I'm gonna have a nice, _long_ bath..."

Kurenai gently knocked against the door and there was no answer; feeling slightly annoyed, she knocked again. Slowly, a voice came from within, "_Come iiin_!" Ignoring the weird lilt to the voice, she promptly entered, eager to get back home.

As soon as she entered the office, the door quickly shut behind her and was sealed with a quick _doton jutsu_. Worried, she went on high alert when two soft hands came from behind her and gently covered her eyes. "Shizune?" She asked hesitantly, feeling a warm shiver of delight travel through her spine. "Guess again," came the husky reply. Her breath hitched.

"_Tsu-Tsunade-sama_?" There was a sweet laugh, and suddenly she was pushed against a hard mound of paperwork. She felt soft lips furiously attack her own, and long, slender fingers gently travelling all over her body; fondling her breasts and slowly making their way down to her most private region. Her body had never felt so good, and when she felt pert nipples brush against her chest, she couldn't help but give them a bit of a squeeze. However, the moan that came in response made her realise something: she was having sex with the _Hokage _and she could get into so much trouble if they were found. But just as she was about to pull away, she felt Tsunade's knee pressing between her thighs, sending the most delicious heat throughout her body. "_Ooh_!" she cried, pressing her body closer to blonde's, "_Please_... please don't stop."

0-0

Tsunade smirked. Teasingly, she slowly unwrapped Kurenai from the confines of her dress and explored every inch of exposed, creamy-white skin. She licked around full breasts, playfully flicking her tongue against rosy mounds and made sure to linger whenever Kurenai let out a sigh, or slight moan. She made sure to leave no area untouched, and by the time she reached her sweetest spot, the brunette was already quivering in delight.

"You're already drenched, _naughty_ _girl_," whispered Tsunade, "And naughty girls deserve to get punished." Without warning, she tore off lacy, white material and pushed her face against Kurenai's centre; gently blowing against it, teasing it with one long, agonisingly slow lick. Gradually, she started to suck on it, softly grazing her teeth against it, encouraged by the aching cries that came in response.

0-0

"Oh, oh, _God_!" screamed Kurenai, releasing with one shattering cry and caught in the heat of the moment, she swiftly ripped off Tsunade's shirt and rubbed her breasts against hers. Becoming bolder, she took one in her mouth and started sucking on it, circling an erect nipple with both tongue and teeth. Silently, one hand slipped into the Hokage's _hakama_ and lightly grasped her most sensitive area. Skilfully, she used two fingers to flick and pinch at the heated centre. "_Yes_!" screamed Tsunade, "_Yes, oh God, **Yes**_!" Finally, having enough, Kurenai pushed Tsunade to the ground and started attacking her lips with her own. Prodding her tongue against moist lips, they soon engaged in an open-mouth battle; slurping, squeezing, and sucking.

0-0

Going mad with pleasure, Tsunade decided to end it quickly and pushed Kurenai up into the sitting position. And spreading her legs apart, she pressed the brunette's sex against her own. With silent agreement, the two started to grind and push against each other, moaning in pleasure with each passionate touch. And together, they both reached their climax and collapsed, thoroughly satisfied.

0-0

**Author's Note; well, that was very different to write-in case you didn't know, this is the first time I've ever written something like this, so please don't be too critical... I'm sorry that there's been no trace of a plot, but to get this kind of sexual description across there was no chance of me writing any in.**

**And just to let you know, I am NOT a lesbian, I just write it 'cause it's better than yaoi (no offence...)**

**Review, please?**

**-Scarlet.**

**Any future requests? Leave it in a review, or PM me; I'm always up for a challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Satisfaction: the Morning After**

0-0  
><em>Kurenai<em>

She awoke to a hot tongue lazily circling the shell of her ear, and skilled fingers playfully teasing her breasts. Sighing, she cracked open one eye and found herself staring straight into liquid amber. And quick as a flash, all of the events that had taken place during the night suddenly came rushing back into her mind; her trying to hand in her mission report, and then having hot sex (even she wasn't going to deny that) with the Hokage. Nothing out of the ordinary, you know, just casually having sex with the Hokage. Having fuckin' _sex _with the Hokage.

"Oh shit," she bolted up from the floor and scrambled around, looking for her clothes, "I am in _so_ much trouble..." She found a lacy, pale-blue bra underneath pile loads of paper and sake bottles, alongside a matching set of panties. Behind an imposing chair, she found her shirt. _Now, where the hell are my pants_? She asked herself anxiously. _I gotta get out of here as soon as possible._

0-0  
><em>Tsunade<em>

She hadn't felt this good since Dan was alive. Last night, when she and Kurenai had climaxed, everything started to make sense again, and it became clear that abstaining from sex had just _not_ been one of her better ideas. She needed sex in her life and after doing it with Kurenai, it was obvious that it could not be with a man; after all, she liked to top and no man in their right mind would ever let her do that (Dan never did, even when she begged). Maybe Shizune would do it with her if she asked nicely... nah, that girl was way too much of a prude and besides, doing it with Dan's niece just wouldn't feel right.

On the other hand, Kurenai was pure _woman_ and she couldn't deny how good it felt to have her body against her's. _Ooh_, she felt wet just thinking about last night; the passionate kisses, the lengthy moans, not to mention her tingling breasts—they hadn't been touched like that since the pervert was around, and his hands were never so skilled...

Feeling slightly horny, she sneakily moved her hands against Kurenai's breasts and started flicking pert nipples. Hungrily, she gazed across the younger woman's body; how tender the flesh around her breasts felt, how sweet her skin looked...would it hurt to just taste a bit? She pressed the tip of her tongue against a pale, regal neck and slowly licked upwards, following the natural curves all the way to the shell of her ear. God, it all felt so good and if the girl would just wake up it would make it that much better...

And as if her wish had suddenly come true, the brunette suddenly darted up; not to join in with the fun, but to find her clothes. _Damn it_, she thought, _and it was just getting hot, too_. She heard her mutter various things to herself, but unconcerned with what could happen, the blonde got up and slowly snaked her arms around the brunette's body. Her hands travelling downwards, she whispered, "You shouldn't be too concerned with anything, _Kurenai_." And then she plunged her fingers into slick folds, briskly pinching a heated centre.

0-0  
><em>Kurenai<em>

She whimpered, feeling slim fingers against her most private area. How had she gone from looking for her clothes to having sex with the Hokage again? This was _wrong_, this was _very wrong_. It was daylight now and they could definitely get caught... and, and, _ohmygod __**Asuma**_. What was she supposed to say to him? So, in a moment of great self-control she pulled away and quickly put distance between her and the blonde.

"Hokage-sama," she gasped, "_Stop_. What are you thinking? We could get caught!"  
>The woman smiled a chesire grin. "Oh nothing, Kurenai, just trying to have <em>fun<em>, you know?"  
>She frowned, and started to put her clothes back on. "Hokage-sama—"<p>

0-0  
><em>Tsunade<em>

"-Tsunade," she corrected. The girl looked slightly peeved, straightening herself out, "Alright, _Tsunade_; what happened last night, must never happen again."

She looked amused, "Why ever not? You enjoyed it and I know _I_ _definitely_ enjoyed it..." Her eyes heatedly gazed across the length of Kurenai's naked form and made no move to hide it. The brunette blushed before getting huffy again, "_Hokage-sama_, it can never happen again because firstly, it's not right, and secondly I already have a boyfriend! Asuma, who loves me very much and I, him!"

She chuckled, her eyes betraying a kind of mirth; "Well, _Kurenai_, that doesn't mean we can't have something on the side... you know, no strings attached..." Obviously, that did not go well with Kurenai as the girl almost screamed in exasperation, gathered her clothes in a bundle and quickly _shunshined _out of the room, and most likely, the building.

She sighed, "Ah well, it was worth a try..." And then she gazed around the room, feeling her mood drop instantly. "I'm gonna kill the idiot who thought paperwork was a good idea..."

Two hours later (and many drinks, too) an infuriated brunette came rushing through the doors; placing what looked like a hurried genjutsu over the area. She looked up, wondering slowly if this was all a hallucination. "_Kurenai, what brings you back here?" _She received no answer as the girl quickly jumped onto her lap and proceeded in kissing the living daylight out of her.

0-0  
><em>Kurenai<br>_  
>"Asuma," she said in between kisses, "was," <em>lick<em>, "being", _suck_, "a stupid," _nibble_, "chauvanistic," _moan_, "ass..._m__hmm_!" She quickly slipped her hands into Tsunade's robe, letting her hands explore large mounds and rosy nipples. She felt warm hands run against her hips, and filled with impatience, she quickly tore off the blonde's pants and started to grind against her, rubbing her breasts against her face. She desperately needed release after that stupid argument with her sometimes-so-stupid boyfriend.

0-0  
><em>Tsunade<em>

Feeling Kurenai's soft breasts against her face was enough to drive her crazy. And with surprising care, she gently pulled the dress off the brunette and unclipped her scarlet-satin bra. Her gaze travelled ravenously across the breasts, and without warning, she took one into her mouth and started to suckle, gently tugging the hardened nipple with her teeth.

"_Oh_," sighed Kurenai, "_Yes_, _that feels __**so**__ good_... _Yes, suckle them_. _**Ohh**_!" Furiously, the girl started to grind herself against the Hokage again, and with renewed vigour the blonde started to reciprocate, pressing her heated sex against the other. Together, they started a passionate rhythm and just as she was about to cry out, a pair of full lips clamped against her own.  
>Tongue to tongue, they molded their bodies together, quickly removing each piece of clothing that stood between them.<p>

"Let's try something," she whispered, and twisting around like any good konoichi could, she quickly inserted her tongue into Kurenai and awkwardly placed her heated centre against a moist nipple. Kurenai quickly caught on and started pumping her nipple into her-adding a finger when encouraged. And just like the night before, they both climaxed together, thoroughly satisfied.

This would be the second of many sex-filled nights together; not to mention the occasional threesomes (whereby Shizune wanted to join in the fun! ;)

0-0

**Authors Note: Well originally, I wasn't planning to do a sequel, but then Kera (SanDavis) asked me very nicely to do one, and gave me all sorts of helpful advice. Not to mention that she's a also a girl who prefers yuri over yaoi (FTW!) Thanks to all who gave reviews for the previous chapter: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only + Summerss + SanDavis687-hopefully you'll be just as pleased with this chapter.**

**As always, please review and feel free to give me any yuri requests your aching heart (or other part) may desire. If you wanna chat about the greatness of yuri, or how I managed to get so detailed with it, don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Thanks,  
>-L.LScarlet. **


End file.
